Electronic processors wearable on the wrist are known, for example from the Italian patent applications UD2005A000156 and UD2006A000157 in the name of the present Applicant, which are provided with a containing body to house the relative electronic devices. The containing body is shaped in a wrap-around and ergonomic manner, so as to surround at least the upper part of the user's wrist. Closing bands, bracelets or straps, attached to the processor, are provided as an auxiliary on the lower part of the containing body in order to complete the secure attachment of the processor to the wrist.
In this case, the attachment system is always solid with the wearable processor and the removal of the latter also entails the complete removal of the attachment. The optimum attachment operation to the wrist requires a certain time, which is not negligible, and requires interrupting the work in progress, and the attachment must also be restored.
Wearable electronic processors are also known, for example from the Italian patent applications UD2007A000055, which have an integrated attachment device, conformed as a bracelet and consisting of lateral parts of the containing body of the electronic processor, which surrounds the lateral and lower part of the wrist, and selectively able to be assembled and dis-assembled on/from the computer by means of mechanical anchorage elements. In this solution, the attachment device also functions as a containing compartment for part of the electronic components of the electronic processor and therefore, together with the mechanical anchorage means, electric connection means are also provided. Once the electronic processor has been uncoupled and removed from the wrist, the attachment device is no longer autonomously wearable on the wrist either, since the worn condition of the attachment device is determined by the cooperation between parts of the electronic processor and parts of the attachment device itself, and it must be replaced for the subsequent uses.
In this case too, it takes a determinate time, not negligible, to remove and especially to restore, the attachment of the electronic processor to the wrist, and it is also necessary to interrupt the work in progress.
The time required for attachment/detachment is a critical factor, in particular in the use of wearable electronic apparatuses which must be removed temporarily and quickly from the wrist or with a high frequency during habitual use, therefore typically used in the military and industrial fields. For this reason these computers are reinforced and are extremely robust, solid and easy to use.
The time required for attachment/detachment is also important in those cases where a work instrument on the wrist, bulky and/or heavy, must be worn for specific operations to be carried out, of limited duration with respect to the daily work cycle.
Purpose of the present invention is to achieve an attachment device for a wearable electronic apparatus, and a wearable electronic apparatus comprising said attachment device, which allows a rapid attachment and detachment to/from the part of the body with which it is associated, so as to temporarily eliminate a large part of the bulk and/or weight of the electronic processor, without for this reason having to remove the attachment device also, and to restore the optimum positioning thereof in an extremely short time, in the order of several seconds.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.